The use of paper rolls for printers is well known. When the roll is empty or completed, it must be replaced. Different types of mechanisms are used to meet this need.
Thus, US 2011/0268488 describes a device for loading a paper roll into a printer that comprises a linking means supporting an access cover to open or close the housing of the paper roll. This device comprises inter alia a module for loading the paper roll constituted by two side panels to fix the axis of rotation of the paper roll when the access cover is closed. One of the panels can be pivoted towards a position in which, when the lid is open, an inclined guide surface is formed outside the device in order to guide the ejection of the used paper roll from the loading device. In other words, at least one part of the panel is exposed outside the loading device. Said device thus comprises a multitude of components joined with to each other according to mechanisms that are sometimes complex, resulting in numerous disadvantages such as major cost and production times, increased difficulty of use of the device, increased complexity of maintenance, increased fragility of the device and recycling difficulties.
Other less complex methods are used to overcome this difficulty.
Thus, WO 2008/042969 describes a paper towel dispenser comprising a cover and a housing connected to one another by a hinge which enables the cover to pivot between a closed position and an open position. This invention therefore proposes a mechanism to replace the paper roll easily.
However, the major drawback of the devices described here above comes from the large amount of space required during the phase of loading the paper roll. Indeed, the use of pivot links to join the roll-receiving case and the associated containing support require this support to be entirely deployed outside the case. The user is therefore obliged to release the space needed for the deployment of this support during the roll-loading phase.